


I just wanted to say hi!

by willowtree1415



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Fluff, Jealous, John/Sherlock - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Minor Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Multi, UNO, john jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowtree1415/pseuds/willowtree1415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnlock domestic, john being jealous of Sherlock's new friend ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just wanted to say hi!

John walked back to the flat from the shops, his head bowed down, staring at the shopping and the pavement. Sherlock had been off with his new friend when he was leaving the flat earlier, he is always off with his new friend. "The Woman" as he so frequently hears her referred to as.  
He can't help feeling jealous. I mean for this long he has had Sherlock to himself, almost prided himself in being able to introduce Sherlock to all the things that in his odd childhood he had been deprived of. The solar system, emotions, Cluedo. I mean for gods sake he can't be a detective and never have played Cluedo! But maybe that was for the best as now the board was impaled with a dagger to the wall after Sherlock insisted that the victim killed themselves which apparently was 'the only possible explanation.' No but he had a right to be jealous. That 'woman' was stealing him away from John!  
John sighed, it wasn't like him and Sherlock were together or anything, Which in some ways meant that it was wrong that John felt jealous Sherlock had a new friend. He wasn't "allowed" to be jealous.  
John opened the door to the flat and stumbled up the stairs with the shopping. Sherlock wasn't there in the living room, surprise, surprise. Out with that woman, Again. The bags crinkled loudly as he took out the shopping and put it away, deftly minding the bag of toes in the salad draw. Sherlock was probably becoming more emotionally stable, without John's help. He sniffed and put away the last of the shopping. When there was a sound, a small sound, but a sound. From Sherlock's bedroom. John turned around and listened. That was Sherlock, hmph so he was in, well he could have helped with the shopping at least! John thought. Wait, was that a...woman's voice, in Sherlock's bedroom. The woman?? John stepped into the corridor hesitantly, avoiding the creaky floorboard and listening.

"Sherlock" someone groaned from inside the bedroom. 

John froze, not wanting to go any further, but at the same time desperately wanting to know. He heard another noise, an unmistakable baritone groan from the bedroom, that was it, in one swift move he stepped forward and opened the door, terrified he would find the two of them.....playing...Uno?

"John you might want to close your mouth now." Sherlock said without looking away from his huge set of cards fanned out in his hands. 

"But I thought you were, I mean... What?" John stumbled. 

"You thought we were what?" Sherlock asked, him and Irene turning to look at John with questioning looks on their faces. 

"Um, nothing, well nothing.... I just wanted to say hi!" 

"You wanted to say 'hi'?" Sherlock asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, well I have um shopping to put away so I'm going to, go do that...."

John shut the door and walked into the lounge. Well that was...different to what he expected. He sat down and stared at the Cluedo board on the wall, before the feelings of jealously started to creep back to him. He should be introducing Sherlock to Uno! Why is she the one teaching him? But he of course couldn't think stuff like that, because he didn't own Sherlock, so he couldn't say what he can or can't do. Unfortunately. John blushed. Why did he want to own Sherlock? That would be pretty awful actually if he did own him! He would be constantly apologising for everything Sherlock said or to anyone he offended. Actually, it wasn't as if he wasn't already doing that anyway! Ownership aside! So why is he blushing at the thought of someone else being with Sherlock? Enough of this, John thought, I'm going out. 

Four hours later, John stumbled in through the door and into the living room. Sherlock was sitting in his chair, his hands poised below his chin, staring into space, unmoving. John smiled, wobbled over and collapsed into the chair opposite Sherlock. 

"Sherrrlockk."

"John."

"Whhyy......areee you soo pretty!"

"Are you intoxicated?"

"No. Buut i am drrrrunk!"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and stared at John intently. 

"Why are you drunk John?"

"I'm drrunkk becausee you'ree prrrettyy!"

"I doubt that is the case."

"Is shhhe gonne? Thatt 'woomman'."

"Yes, Irene left a while ago."

"I don'tt like herr!"

"Why not."

"She stealls yoouu awaay from me!"

Sherlock stared at John in amazement as he collapsed further into his chair and promptly fell asleep. Sherlock wasn't expecting John to care that he was spending time with Irene. Why did he care? H stared at Johns face, trying to decipher it, but couldn't because he was so distracted by how he looked asleep. Like a little mouse. His scarf was askew on the chair and looked almost like a tail wrapped around his body. Sherlock smiled and went back to thinking, still staring at the sleeping John opposite him.


End file.
